I and My Master
by Flaires
Summary: Attending Fairy University is a thing that Gray Fullbuster never wanted to do, but black mailed by his evil father- Gray attends it whats over. But being aboard the said ship he encounter a dumb looking girl who actually ask him to be his MAID because she thought all that time that his a GIRL


**I and My Master**

**RATED: **T- Because of the language and some stuffs

**REMINDER: **This story will mostly involves Gray's Pov and I made him as a one hell of an Ooc here so if you don't want it then back off. -…..-

**Natsu: **What the hell is this story?! I'm a fucking side extra character_! *Spits fire everywhere*_

**Gray: **It's because I'm awesome _*Said while rubbing his chin and a twinkling sparkling background suddenly appears* *Juvia nosebleed in process*_

**Lucy: **Flair I think choosing Gray as the main lead actor is a big mistake, look at him the character is rubbing into him already _*Rolls eyes*_

**Me:** Nah leave him be being the man who self proclaimed that his awesome/fabulous/gorgeous suits him best since he IS! _*Le faints*_

**Lucy: **Oh my god I'm the only remaining sane in this place _*Face the readers* _Anyway, have fun reading this story where Gray is a super ooc character ! And this Prologue is a one hell of a confusing prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Gray and I'm one hell of a gorgeous man, and I ain't jokin' here b'cause I'm totally fabulous like a super duper uberb star! Yeah, so picture some super hot gorgeous guy that can go against a Greek god standing right beside you, ain't that feeling is just so great that dying right there is like totally worth it, RIGHT?!

But here's the big deal peeps!

One day the fabulous ME, Gray Fullbuster is taking his nap… having the time of his life while being drooled by every women while guy are getting jealous of my frigging perfect body. An alien sent by the planet Namek appeared! YES the THING appeared and take note everyone, that thing appeared right in front of my HANDSOME FACE! How _**THERE**_ that thing?!

But the most outrageous thing that creature made is…. Asking me to become her-

"_So you're Gray Fullbuster, huh?" The heck?! Who the hell is this freak?! Suddenly popping out of the blue in front of my face?! Well I know I'm handsome but it doesn't mean that you can just leer in so close that one wrong move you can kiss me and all!_

"_Yeah it's me and as you see my name is as handsome as me," But of course even if my head is already on outburst I MUST keep my cool yet a bit of a gentleman act and oh also lots and lots of humbleness, I don't want having the rude reputation for I need to have the greatest face of all and attitude that will be known through thy WORLD!_

"_Handsome? You sure like to joke… and your name is weird by the way," HUH what the fuck did she just said?! And is she laughing or giggling or maybe chuckling but…argh…hey whatever it sounded so weird that I cannot say out if what kind of laugh is it but one thing for sure it sounded creepy and a one heck of a spine shivering whatever laugh! Anyway I'm getting out of subject I can't let her go for she insulted my great name!_

"_WHAT?!" I shouted for I have the right to because she just said that my fabulous handsome name is WEIRD! She's one hell of a weird weirdo and so does her creepy, indefinite laugh!_

"_Oh wait, I almost forgot the thing that I'm supposed to say," Wait, wait, wait, wait buddy is she ignoring the fact the she just said that my name is weird like it's normal?! Like what just she said is true when it is not?! And now she wants me to listen to some fuck up thing she's going to say!?_

"_Tsk I'm not listening so fuck off of me and puh-lease… you're talking to a deity so you must be begging or offering of some sort if you want the great me to talk to you," Hell yeah go off loser weird weirdo your such a weird weirdo so much I can't take you, my handsomeness is being distorted _

"_Anyway I'm asking if you can be my-" Asking if I can be his… BOYFRIEND?! This girl sure have guts, she's a total nerd in short she's capital UGLY does she think that a handsome man like me will take her as his girlfriend?! This nerd sure read a lot of ugly girl meets handsome boy stories =_=_

"_If you're asking to become you're boyfriend well sorry," Of course I must disagree fast, faster than a flash! Yeah as if I will want to become paired up with a ugly weirdo alien like that which I don't even know if a human or not_

"_Actually… What I'm asking is, if you want to become my MAID. But it's not actually a request, more of a command, Gray Fullbuster."_

And if how in the name of hell I become his mai- I mean BUTLER! Yes BUTLER for Pete sake I'm not a freaking woman! If how I agreed? I don't know and I don't have a single interest of reminiscing HOW

But one thing is for sure, my Dad is going to get an earful from me once I got back!

* * *

_**THERE-**_ I totally know that it should be 'DARE' and not 'THERE' it's actually a joke, sorry if that didn't made you laugh

_I take insults but don't be too harsh, I'm not a masochist or something of sort. Tell me what you think about my first story and sorry about my bad English :P_


End file.
